


It Wasn't A Dream

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: a brief moment of sharing memories and electricity between the two leads Hades to believe that the vivid dream he had many months ago may not have been a dream after all.





	It Wasn't A Dream

“Have we… met before?” Hades asked.

Persephone smiled coyly. “…have we?” she responded.

Hades closed his eyes, resting his forehead in his open palm, rubbing his temples. The visions he just saw were unbelievable. He had never taken particular note of this pink butterfly in the underworld, but he remembered seeing it. Yet… the last part of his vision; was that a memory share between the two of them? Was that genuinely Persephone, swallowing his dick all those months ago at Demeter’s?

“I just….” Hades stammered. 

“I…. the …... the blue flower petals seemed familiar. Like I’ve dreamed that I saw them.”

“…… and…... what was the dream about?” Persephone asked. 

Recalling the amazing blowjob that he had in his dream, his dick twitched a little bit. Then, and only then, Hades remembered. He was almost naked in the midst of this Goddess’ presence, and his dick was about to show her everything he was thinking about. There was no way he could hide it this time, and with how he almost lost control the night before, it was going to be a bad situation.

Surely enough, as the bulge in his swim trunks rose, Persephone’s eyes wandered downward to his dick, and Hades turned away from her. 

“oh wow. Um. This is…. Embarrassing…” he stuttered. “I’m not a very good host, let me go put some more clothes on.” 

He went to walk away from Persephone, who then reached out and grabbed him by the waistband of his swim trunks. Hades whipped his head around, and saw Persephone gazing upon him, licking her lips seductively.

The head of his dick started to poke from beneath the waist band, and Persephone pulled him close to her, until his hard on was resting on her body. 

“Persephone please don’t…. I…. I don’t want to be forceful… you’re a guest here, I….” 

She pressed her body against him more and gave a slight thrust of her hips onto his dick, which turned him on even more. Her hand pulled at his waist band even more, as a sensation went through his entire body.

“well since I’m a guest…. Let me pay you back for your hospitality,” Persephone said. 

She then dropped to her knees and pulled Hades stone hard dick from beneath his swim trunks. It stood up straight, and Persephone grabbed it with authority, running her fingers up and down his protruding veins.

“Per…...se…. pho….ne, you ……don’t …. ha…. Ha…... have to…”

“don’t worry,” she said, flicking her tongue across the head of his dick. “I know what I’m doing.” 

There was surety in her voice.

She then took his full dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue in circles around the head. Hades gasped and almost lost his balance when he entered her sweet lips, gripping the side of his countertop to steady himself. With one hand, Persephone grabbed the base of his dick as she bobbed her head up and down, pulling his swim trunks down to his mid thighs with her other hand. Once his dick was completely free, she then stretched her jaws and took as much of his mass into her mouth as she could, gently massaging his balls with the other hand. She looked up at him, looking down at her. That same eye contact, Hades thought. 

He inhaled sharply, as Persephone continued her stroke and slurp method… a light tug at the base of his shaft as she went down on his dick with her mouth, then slowly coming back up off it. For a moment, she continued to massage his dick head with her lips and tongue only, as she used her free hands to open her shirt and remove her breasts from her dress. As she came up off his dick with her mouth, she sandwiched her breasts around his shaft, and moved them up and down, still flicking her tongue back and forth across the head of his dick. It was a swollen purple again, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. Her flesh felt so good surrounding his cobalt blue dick, with the moisture from her mouth and his precum mixing together to glide in between her perfect breasts... Persephone continued to look into his eyes as she assaulted him with pleasure. 

“Oh Gods,” he moaned, gripping the countertop with so much strength, he left a small dent on the edge. 

Hades began to thrust with Persephone’s slurps and strokes between her breasts. Part of him was loving every single moment, sensation, lick, slurp, nibble and suck that she was giving him. The other part simply couldn’t believe that this amazingly beautiful, perfect, astonishing woman was in his home, in his kitchen, sucking the life out of his throbbing cock. She bounced her breasts up and down on his shaft and he met her bounce with another thrust, watching the tops of her bosom ripple with his impact. 

“you’re so beautiful,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. Persephone gave him a wink, as she continued to suck his dick vigorously. With his hand still in her hair, Hades then thrusted deeply into Persephone’s mouth, enough to give her a slight gag. She didn’t back off his bucking and kept going. 

“shit…” he said, as the head of his dick hit the back of her throat. Persephone then came off her knees and went into a squat position, squeezing one of her nipples as she continued to suck his dick. Hades moaned even more at the visual, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

“I’m …. I…. do…. Fuck…. I don’t…... want to…... cum…. In… y- “

It was too late. His toes curled and he dug his fingers into the nape of her neck as he spewed milky cum into her pretty mouth. He yelled and moaned with every slurp that Persephone gave him, spraying a load of cum that was so heavy, Perse had little dribbles of his juices leaking from the corners of his mouth. 

“SHIT!” Hades yelled as his body tensed up for one last pump. Breathless, he looked down at Persephone, who took his dick from her mouth and gave it a little kiss. Catching his eyes, she looked up at him and opened her mouth to show her victory load within, then giving a big gulp, swallowed everything.

Hades eyes widened…... she was a MINX. 

Trying to regain his composure, he then looked and saw his dent in the kitchen counter. Persephone stood up and straightened up her dress and the shirt she was wearing. She licked her lips to get any remnants of his cum from them, and then finished her orange juice.

Hades stared at her in bewilderment. That was wild. That was incredible. That was out of this world, the mortal realm, Olympus, beyond the stars and more.

Nearby, his phone rang, and he reached over to pick it up. It was Minthe.

He powered his phone off entirely. Looking back at Persephone, he then opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t have words. 

She giggled while she played with a lock of her hair, eyeing her blue king up and down.

“um…. well……” Hades stammered. “…… I probably should thank you.”

“I bet you loved that, didn’t you, Aidoneus…” she whispered. 

An immediate flashback of the night at Demeter’s came to him just then. That woman, who savored and worshiped his dick that night, said the same thing as she licked and sucked him off.

_“I bet you love this, don’t you, Aidoneus…” _

Hades looked at Persephone, as their eyes met again.

“It…. it…... it…. it wasn’t a dream,” he said.

© daalex 2019


End file.
